disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rapunzel
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|18 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Verdes |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Dourado (início), Castanho |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|O Rei (pai), A Rainha (mãe), Flynn Rider (marido), Anxelin (filha), Mamãe Gothel (mãe de criação) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Pascal (camaleão), Maximus (cavalo) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Pintar, cantar, dançar, as luzes flutuantes, o nome real de Flynn, patinhos |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Mentiras da Mamãe Gothel, truques de Flynn, ficar trancada na torre |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Interprete | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Alexandra Metz (em Once Upon a Time) Mackenzie Mauzy (em Caminhos da Floresta) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz Original | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Mandy Moore (adulta), Delaney Rose Stein (criança) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Sylvia Salustti |} Princesa Rapunzel Bezerra é a heroína da Disney, que surgiu no filme animado de 2010, "Enrolados". Ela é adaptada do conto original de Rapunzel, feito pelos Irmãos Grimm. Ela é dublada por Mandy Moore. Background Aparência fisíca Rapunzel é uma menina de 18 anos que é conhecida por seus cabelos dourados, que chegam a medir 70 metros de comprimento. Ela é magra, tem grandes olhos verdes, um sorriso brincalhão, e sardas, que geralmente não são mostradas em mercadorias. *''Roupa icônica: A roupa mais conhecida de Rapunzel é de cor violeta. Ela é composta por mangas bufantes que variam de rosa para violeta. O resto das mangas é cor de rosa claro. Na cintura, ela usa um espartilho, e dentro do espartilho pode ser visto que é branco. A saia passa dos joelhos, com várias flores como textura. Ela sempre esta descalça quando usa este vestido, com exceção das imagens promocionais. *Roupa de princesa: O seu vestido de princesa é similar ao anterior, demonstrando que ela realmente gosta da cor violeta, e que talvez, ela mesma tenha feito seu famoso vestido. No entanto, ele é de um tom mais claro. A parte de cima ainda parece um tipo de espartilho, e é um pouco platinada. As mangas não vão a uma parte dos braços, como o original, mais só tem as partes bufantes. Ele também tem recortes, tanto nas mangas como no decote. A saia é feita em duas partes: uma transparente e outra roxa, por baixo. Ela esta descalça e usa sua coroa icônica com ele. Personalidade Tendo passado toda a sua vida isolada em uma torre com pouca coisa para fazer, ela é eficientemente educada na literatura, e talentosa em quase todas as áreas, como música e até mesmo em assuntos mais avançados como a astronomia como é ilustrado em seus mapas astronômicos; a sua maior paixão é arte, tal como indicado pela quantidade de pinturas sobre as paredes internas da torre. Enquanto ela deseja ver o mundo além de sua janela, ela é muito obediente à Mamãe Gothel. Ela é bastante ousada, saltando de penhascos altos e balançando em grandes distâncias com seus cabelos. Ela é completamente imune aos chamados encantos de Flynn e tem pouca tolerância para suas travessuras. Ela também é muito carismática, capaz de influenciar um grupo de bandidos e convencer Maximus, o corcel do Capitão, de adiar sua busca por Flynn até que ela cumpra seu sonho em seu aniversário (que é fortemente enfatizado). Rapunzel é também conhecida, especialmente por Pascal, para ser bastante confiável e nunca quebrar as promessas que faz. Ela está muito determinada a realizar seus sonhos, passando por qualquer obstáculo no seu caminho. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|250px|Os cabelos mágicos de Rapunzel agindo sobre o ferimento de Flynn.Supostamente canalizando a energia do sol, o cabelo de Rapunzel pode inverter os danos causados aos seres humanos, incluindo uma regeneração completa dos tecidos e órgãos danificados, bem como a inversão de envelhecimento até um certo grau. A pessoa deve estar fisicamente em contato com o cabelo para que a magia possar trabalhar junto com a canção especial, os cabelos também emitem uma luz brilhante quando os poderes mágicos forem ativados. Rapunzel também pode usar seus cabelos como mãos e pés, para atacar algum intruso. Ela revelou que se seu cabelo for cortado, ele ficará castanho e ela perderá seus poderes. Ela também pode dar grandes saltos, em penhascos e arvores, que são considerados anormais. Ela também tem muita agilidade. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Apesar de Rapunzel ser baseada no personagem clássico do conto de fadas dos Irmãos Grimm, ela se altera um pouco a fim de desenvolver uma personalidade mais aventureira e extrovertida, e complica ainda mais o relacionamento romântico entre ela e seu interesse amoroso. *Na história de Grimm, o cabelo de Rapunzel é cortado por Gothel quando ela descobre sobre o príncipe. *No conto de fadas, Rapunzel não era de nascimento real, mas nasceu um plebeu. A Disney inverte os papéis que fizeram Rapunzel real e o personagem príncipe ladrão. *No conto de fadas, a torre fica muito distante. O príncipe deve encontrá-la, mesmo quando ele é cego por causa dos espinhos, que Gothel fez ele cair. Ele finalmente encontra Rapunzel e ele pode ver de novo. *Na história original, as lágrimas mágicas de Rapunzel restauram a visão de seu amante depois de se tornar cego, não sua vida. *O pai de Rapunzel deu ela para Gothel, para poder ajudar sua esposa. *No material original, Rapunzel ficou grávida e deu à luz gêmeos, um menino e uma menina, antes de se casar com o príncipe. *Rapunzel era uma loira natural no conto de fadas original, mas é feita uma morena natural no filme da Disney, desde que o cabelo é dourado devido à magia. *Rapunzel tinha 12 anos quando ela foi trancada na torre. Na Disney, Rapunzel era um bebê quando ela foi presa na torre. *O personagem do conto de fadas nunca deixa sua torre, não até ela ser levada para o deserto por Gothel. Adaptação da Disney tem ela saindo da torre para realizar um sonho há muito tempo esperado, desde a infância. Design thumb|190px|O primeiro conceito de arte de Rapunzel, por Glen Keane.Quando Glen Keane estava trabalhando com Rapunzel, ele teve grande dificuldade de trabalhar com computador, já que estava acostumado a fazer animações clássicas, em 2D. Ele fez diversos esboços, que ele mesmo não considerava bem, por que não sentia realidade neles. Ele tentou, então, começar a misturar as imagens feitas a mão com as imagens feitas no computador. Como Keane, não conseguiu animar Rapunzel no computador, ele decidiu criar a personagem com o lapis, e deixar a parte do computador para a equipe responsável, pois sentiu que não conseguiria trabalhar com os dois. Quando ele começou a trabalhar com Rapunzel bebê, ele resolveu se basear em sua neta, que na época, tinha acabado de nascer. Ele pegou a neta em um braço, e no outro, começou a desenhar, para ter uma base de como ficaria. Quando ele começou a trabalhar na personagem, agora adulta, a maior dificuldade foi seu cabelo. Ele desenvolveu várias formas de cabelo, pois acreditava que o cabelo "demonstra o que a pessoa realmente é, ou o que ela mais deseja". Rapunzel foi inspirada na filha de Keane, Claire, que sempre queria pintar as paredes de sua casa, quando criança. Ela também tinha uma personalidade, que mais tarde, foi utilizada para a personagem. Aparições Enrolados A Princesa Perdida thumb|250px|Rapunzel logo depois de seu nascimento.Quando a rainha, que esta grávida, adoece, seus súditos inventam um elixir com uma flor cultivada a partir de uma gota de luz solar. O medicamento restaura a saúde da rainha e concede poderes mágicos de cura para o bebê. No entanto, uma mulher má e ciumenta chamada Gothel seqüestra a pequena princesa, Rapunzel, logo após o nascimento, para poder usar os poderes de Rapunzel para se manter jovem. Gothel tranca Rapunzel numa torre longe do mundo exterior e diz a Rapunzel que o mundo é perigoso e cheio de coisas horríveis, com pessoas egoístas. As Luzes Flutuantes thumb|250px|Rapunzel com a coroa. Rapunzel, acreditando nas mentiras de sua mãe, permanece dentro de sua torre, mas todos os anos no aniversário dela, Rapunzel observa os festival das luzes, que acontece em um reino vizinho, sem saber que é em memória dela mesma, que foi roubada. Ela sonha um dia em ir para o reino para ver o festival. Finalmente, em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, ela reúne a coragem de pedir a Gothel para levá-la para o festival, ainda sem rodeios, Gothel se recusa, e ordena para Rapunzel que ela nunca vai pedir para deixar a torre novamente. Nesse mesmo dia, Flynn Rider, um ladrão charmoso e bonito, decide usar a torre de Rapunzel como esconderijo e depois, rouba as jóias da coroa. Rapunzel captura ele, leva a mochila contendo as jóias, e mantém ele refém, até decidir que se ele levar ela para o festival, ela dará a bolsa em troca. Para distrair a mãe, Rapunzel pede uma tinta especial feita de conchas para seu aniversário, o que levaria três dias para que ela conseguisse. Melhor Dia de Todos thumb|250px|Rapunzel força Flynn a levar ela para ver as Luzes Flutuantes.Rapunzel e Flynn saem da torre, e acabam envolvidos em vários acidentes, e com o passar do tempo, acabam se respeitando e dependendo uns dos outros. Em um ponto, Rapunzel revela sua história para Flynn. De acordo com a Mamãe Gothel, as pessoas queriam Rapunzel por causa de seu cabelo mágico, e assim ela foi trancada na torre por sua segurança. No entanto, se seu cabelo for cortado, ela perderia seu poder e ele mudaria de cor. Mamãe Gothel, acaba descobrindo da fuga de Rapunzel, seguindo ela e enfrentando a mesma. Quando Rapunzel se recusa a voltar para casa, Gothel diz que a única razão de Flynn estar com ela, é por que ele quer a bolsa com as jóias. Gothel também contrata dois bandidos para um esquema maior. A Farça de Gothel thumb|250px|Rapunzel finalmente realiza seu sonho. Durante o festival, Rapunzel e Flynn se aproximam e começam a se apaixonar, antes que ele a leva para fora em um barco para finalmente ver as luzes flutuantes. Agora os sentimentos de Flynn para ela são genuínos, Rapunzel dá de volta a sua mochila. Depois de voltar para a praia, Gothel encena seu plano, sequestrando Rapunzel, deixando ela na torre, enquanto Flynn foge. Rapunzel, de coração partido com a traição de Flynn, concorda com Gothel para nunca deixar a torre novamente. No entanto, após examinar uma bandeira do festival percebe que tudo esta ligado. Isso desperta memórias de infância de Rapunzel, e ela percebe que ela é a princesa perdida do reino. Ela confronta Gothel, e depois de descobrir a verdade, ela jura que não será mais usada por sua "mãe". A Nova Vida de Rapunzel thumb|250px|Rapunzel revive José com o poder de sua lágrima.Flynn logo chega, e tenta resgatar Rapunzel. No entanto, ele acha que ela estava amarrada e amordaçada e é fatalmente esfaqueado por Gothel. Rapunzel, pede para Gothel deixar ela curar Flynn e em troca, ela ficará na torre para sempre. Gothel concorda, mais Flynn, preferindo pela liberdade de Rapunzel, corta seus cabelos, fazendo ela perder sua força. Como a magia do cabelo desaparece, Gothel rapidamente começa a envelhecer e seu corpo se desfaz em pó. Agora, sem ter como curar ele, Rapunzel vê Flynn, que morre de seus ferimentos pouco tempo depois, mas não antes de confirmar seu amor por ela. No entanto, em sua tristeza, Rapunzel é capaz de terminar o seu encantamento de cura e uma única gota de lágrima revive ele. thumb|left|250px|Rapunzel prestes a conhecer seus pais.Flynn reúne Rapunzel com seus pais e, durante uma celebração no reino, ela toma seu lugar como princesa. Flynn informa ao público que Rapunzel governou o reino de forma justa e sabiamente por muitos anos e era amada pelo povo. Ele também revela que, alguns anos mais tarde, após a celebração, ele propôs e os dois se casaram e eles vivem felizes para sempre. Enrolados Para Sempre [[Arquivo:Tangledmarriage.jpg|thumb|250px|O casamento de Rapunzel e Flynn em ''Enrolados para Sempre.]]Rapunzel, juntamente com Flynn, aparecem nesta sequência, um curta para o primeiro filme. Na história, Rapunzel e Flynn se casam, enquanto Pascal e Maximus lutam para recuperar os anéis. Rapunzel junta Flynn na narração de abertura do curta como eles narram o maior casamento que está prestes a bater o reino para sempre. Ela aparece pela primeira vez, em seu traje de casamento e de pé na entrada do salão de festas, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes. Seu pai, o rei, em seguida, caminha com ela pelo corredor central, de modo que ela pode se juntar a seu noivo no altar. O padre começa o seu discurso, mas Maximus espirra e, acidentalmente, perde seus anéis de casamento. Os dois aparecem em uma visão de Maximus e Pascal, onde todos os presentes ficam chateados com a perda dos anéis. Rapunzel e José Bezerra são mostrados mais tarde, após Maximus e Pascal conseguirem ter os anéis de volta, mas o casal (e todos os outros) estão chocados com a aparência grotesca de Maximus e Pascal, ambos cobertos com alcatrão, que oferecem os anéis. José leva os anéis e dá um para a sua noiva. Eles trocam seus anéis e o sacerdote pronuncia o casal como marido e mulher. José e Rapunzel se beijam, e todos os presentes se alegram. ''Princesinha Sofia [[Arquivo:Rapunzel_Sofia_the_First_Curse_of_Ivy.jpg|thumb|250px|Rapunzel em ''Princesinha Sofia.]]Rapunzel esta confirmada para aparecer em Princesinha Sofia, durante o especial "A Maldição da Princesa Ivy", que deve estrear este ano no Disney Júnior. Ela será a primeira princesa Disney de animação não-tradicional para aparecer no show. Rapunzel vai aparecer com seu longo cabelo loiro, em vez do castanho curto, e usará sua tiara, assim como seu vestido do novo design. Quando Sofia e Amber são incapazes de parar a Princesa Ivy de assumir seu reino, Rapunzel dá-lhes uma mão amiga e um plano que irá ajudá-las a salvar o dia. Ela diz a Amber quando elas voam para Enchancia que Flynn Rider tinha que compensar suas más ações durante a canção "Dare to Risk it All". Rapunzel, então, diz a Amber que se ela realmente ama Sofia como uma irmã, ela vai saber o que fazer quando chegar a hora e, em seguida, desaparece magicamente. ''Enrolados: Antes do Felizes Para Sempre Rapunzel está definida para aparecer na próxima série de TV baseada no filme. Tendo lugar após os acontecimentos do filme, e antes ''Enrolados Para Sempre, Rapunzel retorna ao seu reino para retomar seu lugar de direito na família real, mas sentindo que ela ainda tem muito a aprender sobre o mundo fora de sua prisão na torre, a princesa anteriormente perdida decide atrasar sua coroação e casamento com José para explorar o mundo e procurar aventuras. Acompanham ela em suas viagens, José, Pascal, Maximus, os Vândalos do Patinho Fofinho, e uma camponesa chamada Cassandra. Participações Especiais Em Lanny e Wayne Elfos de Natal Apresentam: Travessos Contra Bonzinhos, Grace Goodwin usa uma camisa das princesas Disney, que tem uma imagem de Rapunzel, Branca de Neve e Cinderela. Rapunzel faz uma aparição com José em Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante. Eles são vistos entrando no castelo de Arendelle para a coroação de Elsa, e passam por Anna. Em Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, Rapunzel é rapidamente citada por Audrey que fala sobre sua filha chamada Ruby. Segundo a filha de Aurora, o cabelo de Ruby é tão grande que ele só sai completamente do local aonde ela esta 10 minutos depois que ela sai. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:314RapunzelHistory.png|thumb|250px|Alexandra Metz como Rapunzel em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Rapunzel fez sua estreia no 14º episódio da terceira temporada de Once Upon a Time, interpretada por Alexandra Metz. Antes da Maldição das Trevas ser lançada, Rapunzel nasceu como a segunda criança de seus pais, o rei e a rainha de um reino sem nome, e vive uma vida despreocupada, sabendo que seu irmão mais velho, em vez de si mesma, vai subir ao trono no futuro. Embora seus pais avisem Rapunzel para nadar contra o riacho, ela desobedece, tornando-se aprisionada no rio, e mais tarde é salva pelo irmão. Tragicamente, o irmão morre como resultado, deixando Rapunzel como a próxima herdeira do trono real. Muitos anos mais tarde, Rapunzel, com medo que ela não vai viver sua própria vida, come uma planta chamada Raiz da Noite, que dizem livrar o usuário de seus medos, mas não tem nenhum efeito. Antes de sair de casa, ela é perseguida até uma torre por uma bruxa disfarçada, que se recusa a permitir que ela saia. Sem o conhecimento de Rapunzel, a bruxa é uma manifestação de si mesma como seu próprio maior medo como consequência de consumir a Raiz da Noite. Após a maldição ser desfeita, Rapunzel percebe um homem cavando a Raiz da Noite, a partir de sua janela da torre. Uma vez que ele é a primeira pessoa que ela viu em muito tempo, a princesa pede-lhe ajuda. O homem, o Príncipe Encantado, sobe até a torre usando seus longos cabelos trançados como uma corda de escala. Depois ela diz a ele de seu passado , ele promete resgatá-la. Quando a bruxa disfarçada sobe a torre, ela é finalmente desmascarada como Rapunzel devido aos efeitos da Raiz da Noite. Enquanto o Príncipe Encantado empurra Rapunzel para combater esta manifestação de seu próprio medo, a bruxa joga-lo para fora da torre. Como ele está se agarrando em uma videira, a bruxa começa a subir usando o cabelo de Rapunzel. Aconselhada pelo Príncipe Encantado para afastar o medo ou risco de morrer sozinha, ela corta o comprimento de seu cabelo, fazendo com que a bruxa caia e morra. O Príncipe Encantado ajuda Rapunzel a sair da torre, trazendo a princesa para seus pais, com quem ela alegremente se reúne. ''Caminhos da Floresta [[Arquivo:Into-The-Woods-08930_R-copy.jpg|thumb|250px|Rapunzel em ''Caminhos da Floresta.]]Rapunzel é uma personagem no filme live-action de 2015 da Disney, Caminhos da Floresta. Ela é interpretada por Mackenzie Mauzy. Nós vemos Rapunzel pela primeira vez quando ela está sentada na janela de sua torre quando a Bruxa convida ela para jogar os cabelos. Subindo pelos cabelos sobre o trilho, ela ajudou a "mãe" a subir no parapeito da janela, como sua "mãe" mostra o que ela lhe trouxera: amoras, seu favorito. Mais tarde naquela noite, Rapunzel ouve alguém chamando por ela, pensando que é seu príncipe, ela abre a janela e joga seu cabelo, sem saber que ela é a mulher do padeiro. Mas a mulher do padeiro puxa seu cabelo e consegue arrancar uma parte, antes de sair correndo. Depois disto, Rapunzel recebeu uma punição da Bruxa por "ter cortado o cabelo", banindo ela para um pântano sujo, embora ela peça desculpa. No pântano, Rapunzel está chorando sozinha quando ela ouve o príncipe que se aproxima. Com medo das criaturas do pântano, Rapunzel atravessa o rio para seu príncipe. Ela parecia horrorizada quando viu que o príncipe era cego. Chegando no seu príncipe, suas lágrimas trouxeram de volta a visão do príncipe e eles declaram seu amor, se beijando. Durante o casamento de Cinderela e o príncipe, a esposa do gigante balançou o reino, assustando Rapunzel, fazendo-a correr, com seu príncipe correndo atrás dela. A Bruxa, encontrou Rapunzel chorando na sua torre destruída e fica chocada ao descobrir que sua "mãe" agora é bonita. A Bruxa arrasta ela para longe, mas o príncipe chega e com um argumento, Rapunzel rejeita sua mãe e diz para ela ficar longe como ela salta para o cavalo do príncipe e os dois galopam para dentro da floresta. Aparições em livros ''Celebração da Princesa Perdida'' [[Arquivo:Celebrationofthelostprincess_Scan.jpg|thumb|250px|Ilustração de Rapunzel e Pascal em Celebração da Princesa Perdida.]]Depois de ser libertada da torre de Gothel, Rapunzel, Pascal, José, e Maximus começam a retornar para Corona para se reunir com o rei e a rainha. No entanto, a ansiedade começa a superar a princesa como ela teme a vida da realeza, acreditando ser arrogante. Quando José explica o que é a vida no palácio, a imaginação de Rapunzel leva a melhor sobre ela, fazendo as coisas mais simples parecerem demais para suportar. Ela também aprendeu sobre a tiara real, e o simbolismo de seus cristais. Cristais brancos da tiara ficaram para um espírito forte, aventureiro; verde representava gentileza e bondade; vermelho representava coragem; e a própria coroa de ouro rodada ficou para a liderança. Eugene explicou ainda que os cristais perfeitamente representam Rapuznel, relembrando os feitos heróicos que foram efetuados durante a sua aventura juntos durante a viagem original da torre para o reino. Mesmo assim, Rapunzel sentiu que essas ações não poderiam ter sido feitas sem seu cabelo longo, mágico, e só então, o grupo foi atacado por bandidos, que estavam atrás de Maximus. Usando sua inteligência rápida e força física, juntamente com a assistência de Maximus, os bandidos foram derrotados, e foi revelado que seu líder apenas precisava de um cavalo para levar o seu filho ao médico. Com isso dito, o grupo voltou para a casa do bandido, onde Rapunzel viu as lesões do menino. E depois, Maximus acompanhou-o até os médicos. Todo o evento mostrou que as palavras de José sobre Rapunzel estavam corretas, e, no final, ela foi finalmente coroada. ''Festa de Ano Novo'' [[Arquivo:Newyearsparty_tangled.jpg|thumb|250px|Ilustração de Rapunzel, José e os membros da realeza em Festa de Ano Novo.]]Na noite da véspera de Ano Novo, Rapunzel e José entraram para a família real para uma festa de Réveillon. No entanto, como a meia-noite se aproximava, o casal percebeu que eles ainda têm de fazer uma resolução de Ano Novo. Rapunzel rapidamente decidiu em aprender a cantar, e José decidiu aprender a cozinhar. No entanto, em ambas as extremidades, eles eram péssimos. Depois de um tempo de aulas constantes, Rapunzel estava preparada para realizar suas "habilidades de canto" para José, tanto quanto José estava preparado para servir uma refeição para Rapunzel, que ele havia cozido especialmente para ela. No entanto, apesar de sua vontade, Rapunzel achou que a culinária de José era terrível, e quase se engasgou ao tomar uma mordida, enquanto a reação de José para seu canto, eventualmente, lhe informou que seu canto não era tão fantástico, e ela vocalmente reconheceu. Felizmente, os dois foram capazes de aceitar suas falhas, fazendo eles passaram o Ano Novo de qualquer maneira. ''Rapunzel, a Princesa'' [[Arquivo:RapunzelthePrincess_comic.jpg|thumb|250px|Ilustração de Rapunzel com o mordomo em Rapunzel, a Princesa.]]Depois de voltar para o palácio, Rapunzel tem dificuldade em adaptar-se à vida de uma princesa. Por exemplo, ela é forçada a usar sapatos pela primeira vez (embora ela eventualmente se acostuma com eles), bem como foi dito que ela não precisava mais varrer, como ela fazia na torre. José e os Vandalos do Bar também tiveram um momento difícil, utilizando mecanismos de ladrão para visitar Rapunzel no castelo, para grande aflição dos guardas. Ela também descobre que as pessoas não gostam muito de Pascal, e que a pintura na parede (como ela fez na torre) é considerado vergonhoso. No entanto, apesar de seus percalços aparentes, o Rei e a Rainha confessam que os hábitos de sua filha fazem ela especial e mais do que desejável, acreditando que ela é a maior princesa que poderiam pedir, não importa como ela é. Vídeo games Assim como outros personagens da Disney icônicos, Rapunzel continua a fazer numerosas aparições em vários jogos de vídeo game, incluindo os de centralização em torno da franquia Disney Princess como Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Além disso, Rapunzel também apareceu no jogo baseado fora de seu filme, em Disney Universe como um personagem de traje, e muito mais. ''Disney INFINITY thumb|251pxRapunzel aparecerá como um personagem jogável no jogo de vídeo gane popular, parte da Wave 2 a ser lançado ainda este ano. No entanto, Rapunzel é destaque ao lado de alguns dos outros personagens do jogo nas seqüências de tutorial de abertura. Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Nesta história, a ter lugar durante o tempo do filme, Rapunzel esta a caminho de seu reino para viver o seu sonho, mas vários obstáculos provam fazer a viagem difícil, como Flynn queria cartazes sendo rebocada por toda a floresta, Pascal desaparece, e maus causando estragos. No entanto, com a ajuda da heroína do jogo, Rapunzel e Pascal são capazes de superar os desafios, acabando para ir ao reino e recompensar a heroína, ajudando-a a encontrar um cristal mágico. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion No jogo, Rapunzel e Pascal foram sequestrados para o mundo da ilusão por uma bruxa malvada conhecida como Mizrabel como parte de um esquema negro para roubar a essência de personagens Disney queridos para seus próprios fins egoístas. Felizmente, no entanto, eles são logo resgatado por Mickey Mouse e permanecem dentro de um santuário com os outros personagens da Disney resgatados até a eventual derrota de Mizrabel, permitindo que os personagens voltem para suas casas. ''Disney Princesa right|200px Rapunzel é a décima princesa da franquia ''Disney Princesa. Ela é a primeira personagem da franquia feita pelo computador, em vez de em animação clássica. Designs Para se assemelhar as princesas da franquia, Rapunzel ganhou uma transformação em 2D, conhecida também como "transformação deluxe". Sua roupa foi mostrada mais escura do que no filme original, ou até mesmo do que nas imagens promocionais do filme. Ele também foi mais longo, para ficar próximo ao vestido de baile das outras princesas. Todos os detalhes em renda foram retirados do vestido. Rapunzel se tornou mais branca (até mais que Branca de Neve em algumas imagens), ela ganhou cílios mais grossos, um nariz relativamente mais fino, uma boca maior com batom vermelho ou rosa e bochechas rosadas. Seu cabelo se tornou mais volumoso, e mais amarelo, em vez do dourado original. Sua franja foi algumas vezes aumentada também. Ela também ganhou sapatos roxos. Além disso, seu vestido foi modificado para se tornar um vestido de Natal em alguns produtos. Em 2010, seu vestido se tornou bem mais longo para a "Disney Princess Encyclopedia", aonde ganhou mangas mais bufantes, e uma flor em seu cabelo. Em 2011, ela entrou para a segunda versão da "Princess Glitter", aonde suas vestimentas ganharam detalhes brilhantes em algumas partes. Sua coroa se tornou prateada. No ano de 2012, ela foi parte da linha "Metallic Princess", aonde sua imagem se tornou metalizada e seu vestido recebeu bordados e predarias. Ainda em 2012, Rapunzel ganhou tecido brilhante em seu vestido, e sua aparência era a mesma usada para a franquia anteriormente. Em 2013, o tecido brilhante foi substituído por imagens de flores e glitter. A sua aparência continuou a mesma. Em 2015, ela recebeu um novo design, baseado no anterior. Neste design, seu vestido tinha menos brilho e seu rosto estava mais próximo do que vemos no filme. Merchandising ''Mattel [[Arquivo:K2-_ccbdc947-9734-4ee8-9699-d58df8907002.v1.jpg|thumb|250px|A boneca ''Draw 'n Style Hair lançada em 2014.]]Rapunzel fez sua estreia na linha de bonecas da Mattel para a franquia Disney Princesa em 2010, durante a linha Ultimate Disney Princess Collection, assim como Tiana e Mérida. Mais tarde, ela recebeu uma boneca na linha Longest Hair Ever. Em 2011, ela fez sua primeira aparição na linha Sparkling Princess, sendo vendida separadamente das outras Princesas. No mesmo, ela estreou a linha MagiClip, com miniaturas das Princesas Disney. No ano de 2012, ela fez a linha Party Princess, junto com Cinderela e Ariel, e ganhou linhas exclusivas como Enchanted Hair, Fairytale Hair, Color Magic Brush, Pose & Style, entre outras. Ela também começou a ser incluída juntamente com as demais Princesas na linha Sparkling Princess, em vez de separada. Em 2013, ela fez parte da linha Dream Princess, com Aurora e Bela. Em 2014, Maximus foi destaque na linha Shimmer Style, aonde a imagem de Rapunzel foi utilizada. Ela também esteve nas linhas Royal Slumber Party (usando pijama), Glitter 'N Lights (com efeitos especiais) e Draw 'n Style Hair (com acessórios para modificar a cor de seu cabelo). Em 2015, ela foi adicionada a linha Disney Signature Collection, com uma boneca fiel a sua imagem do filme. ''Lego Rapunzel faz parte da linha Sistema da Lego, que foi lançada em 2014. Assim como as demais princesas, Rapunzel recebe dois conjuntos na linha; ''Rapunzel at the Marketplace e Rapunzel's Creativity Tower, ambos baseados em cenarios de seu filme. Sua boneca tem um cabelo menor que o seu, chegando até a cintura, em vez de chegar ao chão. Outros personagens como Flynn Rider e Pascal também aparecem nos conjuntos. ''Palace Pets Rapunzel tem seis animais de estimação na franquia ''Palace Pets, sendo a princesa com mais animais de estimação. Eles são: uma gatinha chamada Summer, uma gambá chamada Meadow, uma pônei chamada Blondie, uma cachorrinha chamada Daisy, uma cerva chamada Gleam e um pavão chamado Sundrop. Suas imagens originais foram modificadas nos produtos da franquia para que ela parecesse estar segurando seus animais. Os seus animais de estimação tem diversas semelhanças com ela. Canções Canções cantadas por Rapunzel: *Quando Minha Vida Vai Começar (e a reprise) *Canção da Cura *Um Sonho Eu Tenho *Vejo Enfim a Luz Brilhar Parques da Disney thumb|338px|Rapunzel posando para foto em um dos parques da DisneyRapunzel é um personagem constante em vários parques da Disney em todo o mundo. Geralmente, ela aparece com seus longos cabelos dourados, juntamente com Flynn Rider. E enquanto ela está com os pés descalços no filme, ela aparece vestindo sapatos de cor violeta nos parques Disney. ''Disneyland Resorts'' Ela, junto com Flynn Rider, fez aparições antes do lançamento do filme em todos os parques temáticos da Disney em todo o mundo. Na Disneyland, tanto Rapunzel quanto Flynn estão na seção do Fantasyland em sua moradia própria, com uma fachada incorporando a Torre de Rapunzel. Rapunzel também aparece na "Parade Soundsational Mickey" com Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora e Bela no The Float Princess. Rapunzel foi adicionada ao World of Color durante a seqüência da música "So Close". ''Walt Disney World Resort'' Na Disney World, ela pode ser encontrada na antiga "Belle Storytime" do Magic Kingdom, e na seção Alemanha. Com a expansão do Fantasyland em andamento no momento, Rapunzel acabará por se tornar parte da Princess Fantasy Fair para conhecer e cumprimentar os visitantes do local, planejado para substituir o "Snow White's Scary Adventure". Flynn aparece juntamente com Rapunzel em eventos especiais, como o dia dos namorados. Rapunzel tem o seu cartão próprio de feitiço conhecido como "Rapunzel's Hair Whip" na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. ''Disneyland Resort Paris'' Rapunzel e Flynn fazem aparições no parque de Disneyland. Rapunzel e Flynn também fazem uma entrada especial perto do final da Mickey's Magical Celebration. Rapunzel e Flynn são vistos nos sonhos mostrados na Disney Dreams! ''Disney Cruise Line'' Rapunzel e Flynn foram adicionados para o show de longa duração "The Golden Mickeys" e são apresentados em diversos eventos nos navios. ''Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream'' Na novo show do "Disney on Ice", nomeado como "Dare to Dream", Rapunzel aparece com o papel do filme original. A única diferença é que "Vejo Então a Luz Brilhar" tem lugar após o seu cabelo ser cortado e ela cura José. Também durante "Vejo Então a Luz Brilhar", uma menina é escolhida para lançar uma lanterna com Rapunzel e José. Trivia/Curiosidades *Rapunzel ia ser dublada inicialmente pela atriz da Broadway e cantora, Kristen Chenoweth, mas ela foi mais tarde substituída pela cantora pop, compositora e ex-ídolo teen, Mandy Moore. *Rapunzel é a segunda Disney Princesa que teve seu cabelo cortado, sendo Mulan a primeira. No entanto, ela vem a ser a primeira que teve o cabelo cortado por outra pessoa. *A roupa usada por Gothel é do Renascimento, ou seja, 400 anos antes da época do filme. Isso foi feito para enfatizar a diferença de idade entre Gothel e Rapunzel. *Ela é a quarta princesa da Disney que foi mostrada como criança no filme, e a segunda mostrada como bebê. *Rapunzel é semelhante ao Quasímodo de O Corcunda de Notre Dame, no sentido de que nem estão autorizados a sair de suas "casas" sob as ordens estritas de seus "pais". Além disso, ambos depois de fugir de suas casas, encontram alguém que está com problemas com a lei, e eles também têm talentos artísticos (Rapunzel: desenho e pintura, Quasímodo: escultura em madeira e criações de modelos) e eles também sonham em sair para o mundo real para ver e interagir com a sociedade. *Como a princesa Aurora também foi uma inspiração para Rapunzel, ela compartilha similaridades com ela, as duas queriam ser livres e conhecer novas pessoas, elas sonhavam em aventuras fora de suas casas e elas não estavam cientes de suas identidades por quase toda a sua vida (elas também foram vistas descalças). *Ela é a terceira princesa Disney que foi vista descalça, sendo a primeira Aurora e a segunda Pocahontas. *Rapunzel é a única Disney Princesa com olhos verdes. *É a terceira princesa da Disney que tem os seus pais vivos no filme, sendo a primeira Aurora e a segunda Mulan. Se contar com Tiana na infância, ela é a quarta. *Vem a ser a única das princesas que foi animada por computador. O cabelo de Rapunzel foi feito por um Software, pois ninguém conseguia fazer ele de uma forma mais realista. *Apesar de Rapunzel ser baseada na personagem do clássico conto de fadas, ela está um pouco alterada, a fim de desenvolver uma personalidade mais aventureira e extrovertida, e complicar ainda mais o relacionamento romântico entre ela e seu interesse amoroso. *Apesar de ela ter cortado o cabelo, que mudou para castanho, o que faz dela a única princesa Disney que usou duas cores de cabelo, ela só é mostrada com o cabelo loiro e longo nas imagens promocionais e nos parques da Disney. *Rapunzel é a segunda Disney Princesa para ter seu amor morto e trazido de volta à vida (a primeira ser Bela), a segunda a não ter conhecimento de sua identidade como uma princesa (Aurora foi a primeira), bem como a segunda a ter uma semelhança com sua mãe (princesa Aurora a primeira). *Depois que seu cabelo foi cortado, ela se tornou a segunda Disney Princesa com o cabelo mais curto, depois de Branca de Neve. *A cor violeta/roxa era geralmente associada a realeza, por isso os animadores botaram essa cor nela, em referência a sua verdadeira identidade como princesa. *Ela é a única das princesas com poderes mágicos, que inicialmente vem do seu cabelo e depois que ele é cortado, acaba vindo de suas lagrimas. Porém, é a segunda com poderes sobre-humanos, depois de Ariel. *A mãe de Rapunzel é a única mãe das princesas mostrada grávida em seu filme. *Ela é a única Disney Princesa com sardas. *Rapunzel é a primeira princesa Disney que teve uma vilã desde Ariel em 1989. *Rapunzel foi "oficialmente recebida na Corte Real das Disney Princesas" durante um evento promocional no Palácio de Kensington, em Londres em 2 de outubro de 2011. *Ela é a segunda personagem feminina da Disney com habilidades visualmente artísticas, sendo a primeira Jane Porter. *Rapunzel é a segunda princesa Disney a ter uma "arma" (Mulan foi a primeira). No entanto, ela pode ser considerada a terceira se você contar com Jasmine, que usa uma cimitarra na série animada. Ela é a primeira a usar um item de cozinhar como uma arma. *Ela é a terceira princesa da Disney a ser casar em sua sequência, sendo a primeira Jasmine e a segunda Mulan. *Rapunzel é a sétima Disney Princesa que tem sua dubladora tanto fazendo sua voz quanto cantando. *É semelhante a Jasmine, pois ambas se sentem presas dentro de casa e querem viver livremente. *O véu de Rapunzel no casamento foi maior de todas as Disney Princesas. Isso foi provavelmente feito para enfatizar seu antigo cabelo. *Depois de Ariel, Bela, Pocahontas e Mulan, ela vem a ser a quinta Disney Princesa que salvou seu interesse amoroso, e a terceira que salvou um príncipe. *Ela é uma das mais populares princesas da Disney. *Ironicamente, Rapunzel tem muitas semelhanças com a versão do conto de fadas criado pela Mattel em 2002 (baseado na franquia da boneca Barbie). Ambos têm cabelo loiro, um vestido roxo, um amigo reptiliano, escapam de sua torre para ir em uma viagem para outro reino, tem talentos artísticos, e não sabem de seu segredo de infância. *Quando ela saiu da torre, ficou confusa, pois não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Isso mostra o quanto ela é indecisa. *Rapunzel é a última protagonista criada pelo animador Glen Keane, antes de sua demissão da Disney. Keane era famoso por animar outros protagonistas ao longo dos anos, bem como Ariel, Fera, Aladdin, Pocahontas e Tarzan. *Até agora, ela é a única princesa da Disney que se comunica com um camaleão. *O simbolo de Rapunzel na franquia Disney Princesa é o sol, que representa sua famíla real. *É a quinta Disney Princesa que cantou um dueto com seu interesse amoroso. A primeira é Cinderela, a segunda é Aurora, a terceira é Jasmine e a quarta é Pocahontas. *Rapunzel não tem somente interesse em arte, mas também em astronomia, provavelmente como resultado de sua tentativa de manter o controle de quanto tempo ela permaneceu na torre de Gothel desde que ela foi seqüestrada, além de também para observar nas noites as lanternas que são liberadas de seu reino para sinalizar que ela volte. Fazendo este fato não ser apenas o fato de que o emblema de seu reino é um dom, mas também o fato de que algumas de suas pinturas em seu quarto incluem um mapa estelar preciso e um dos emblemas que ela pintou mostra oito planetas e cinco planetas anões (que é a formação atual, na época em que o filme teve lugar, o planeta mais externo era Urano depois de Saturno foi considerado o planeta mais distante por tanto tempo, Netuno e Ceres (planeta anão menor) não seria descoberto até 1800, Plutão (o plutóide primeiro a ser descoberto, uma vez que também foi considerado o nono planeta após a descoberta) não seria conhecido até a década de 1930, e os três outros plutóides (Haumea, Makemake e Éris) não seriam descobertos até o final dos anos 2000), e um de seus livros parece ser um atlas (provavelmente para que ela possa descobrir onde sua casa é no reino). *Rapunzel é a terceira oficial Disney Princesa para se tornar rainha, mas permanece na franquia como uma princesa. Ela é seguida por Ariel e Bela. *Rapunzel é a segunda princesa alemã, Branca de Neve é a primeira. *Rapunzel tem o maior cabelo entre as princesas da Disney, já que seu cabelo mede 70m, e também tem os maiores olhos. *Rapunzel é a primeira e atualmente única princesa a usar um espartilho. *As duas figuras maternas de Rapunzel e Cinderela proibiram elas de sairem de casa. *Rapunzel e Branca de Neve tem vestidos muito semelhantes pois ambas as histórias são definidas em Bavarian, Alemanha. *No conto de fadas original, Rapunzel não era de origem real. E ela não era esse tipo de princesa rebelde que a Disney fez. Curiosamente, Eugene era para ser um príncipe por nascimento, mas os papéis foram trocados. *Rapunzel é a sexta princesa a ter um significado para seu nome. "Rapunzel" é uma espécie de treliça em alemão. *Rapunzel é a primeira princesa da Disney que teve seu filme classificado como PG, apesar de que O Caldeirão Mágico e Atlantis: O Reino Perdido também foram classificados como PG. *Rapunzel esta descalça no seu vestido de noiva. *A Princesa Persephone, uma personagem da série do Disney Júnior, Doutora Brinquedo, pode ser uma referência a Rapunzel, pois ela é aventureira, e usa uma coroa e roupas similares. Além disso, ela também usa uma trança que quase chega ao chão. *No trailer original estava previsto que o cabelo de Rapunzel além de curar poderia se mover sozinho, algo semelhante a personagem Medusa da Marvel Comics. Categoria:Personagens de Enrolados Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Rainhas Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Principais Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Caminhos da Floresta